It Was Midnight
by WistfulLove
Summary: It was midnight. The moon shone through the wisps of clouds that scattered the sky. Hermione felt like she was all alone, little did she know her Prince Charming was right around the corner waiting to sweep her off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was midnight. The moon shone through the wisps of clouds that scattered the sky. Hermione had just finished doing her patrol duties of the hallways as Head Girl. It had always been her dream to be Head Girl, and her wish was fulfilled when she returned to complete her seventh year of schooling at Hogwarts. Before heading back to bed, she wanted to get some fresh air so she walked up to the top of the Astronomy tower to gaze at the stars and have the slight breeze blow through her hair. It was cool out and she felt like staying there at the top of the tower forever, never having to deal with anything again.

As she gazed up at the heavens she closed her eyes and thought back to all that had happened within the past few months. The fall of Voldemort had finally come at the hand of the great Harry Potter. She was so proud of him. So proud of all of them for all they had gone through together; her, Harry, and Ron. They were so young to have dealt with everything that they needed to do to end the war. But they did it, they won, and they were heroes for it.

Harry was able to go back to Ginny, for the two of them to finally be able to express their love for each other without fear of the other getting hurt. And just like Harry and Ginny, she and Ron were now able to be together, finally, after all those years of bickering and suppressed feelings. But just last month, she had realized it wasn't right. For some reason, it just didn't feel right, and Ron agreed. Thankfully everything had turned out ok for them to stay friends. They would always be best friends, but nothing more. Everyone expected it of them, but she and Ron knew better. They would always love each other, but only like a brother and sister would.

Hermione opened her eyes again and took a deep breath. She kept having thoughts of never falling in love and finding the one she was truly meant to be with, since Ron wasn't the right choice. She felt lost and incomplete because she had come so close to finding the man she was meant to be with for the rest of her life, yet to find it wasn't right after all. Even with all the support and love from her friends, she still felt empty like something was missing. Like, because she and Ron didn't work out, she wouldn't work out with anyone. That was her biggest fear, being alone; it had always been, but now more than ever. She was always the know-it-all, the perfect student, teacher's pet. She strived to do well and be the best, to give 110% on everything. Most people thought her worse fear was of failing a class…but how wrong they were. True she would be _devastated_ and would never fully recover if she _did_ fail a class…but that was far from her 'worst fear'. She was always afraid of being alone, even after she gained her two best friends with Harry and Ron. She always had the fear of them leaving her. Now thankfully, she didn't have that fear anymore. She knew they would always be friends. Now it was the fear of not having her 'soul-mate', the man of her dreams. She was afraid no one would ever want her; the know-it-all, girl of the Golden Trio, book-worm.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she took in another deep breath and closed her eyes again. There was another thing that was nagging at her mind. She was more than thrilled to have been given the position of Head Girl. Professor McGonagall told her, 'she had always thought of her being the perfect choice.' But what she hadn't given much thought was to who would be Head Boy. And not in a million years would she have guessed at who McGonagall picked.

True, he had turned his views of the world around. True, it had been his father and mother's doing at putting all the 'pure-blood' ideas in his head at a young age. True, he had come back even when very few other Slytherin's did. And true, not only had he turned his life views around, but he was no longer the arrogant jerk. Not once had he called her, "Mud-blood". Draco Malfoy was a changed man.

When Harry and Ron had heard he was coming back they couldn't believe it…and Hermione couldn't lie to herself, she could hardly believe it either. But for once the Daily Prophet was printing some truth and she had read the Malfoy's were changing. They saw the wrong doings in their ways and Lucius had started making large donations to the school and to other good causes, not just to get himself higher on the totem poll. They no longer spoke about 'pure-blood only' beliefs, which to everyone, was a shocker. But it made Hermione smile to think that they, especially Draco, were changing. The war had affected them, just as much as it had everyone else.

Harry and Ron didn't like the idea of Malfoy being so close to Hermione since the Head Boy and Head Girl shared patrol duties together, and their main concern, the two got their own dorm together. They didn't care how much he had changed, he was still a Malfoy. Hermione was a little apprehensive herself, but she wasn't too worried. She could see Malfoy wasn't the same as he once was and she wouldn't have put up with any of his crap anyway. Not calling her a Mud-blood said a lot. Harry and Ron relaxed about it, but they told her if he tried to do _anything _they'd kill him. The first night she and Malfoy had to stay in the room together it had been very awkward. They were of course in separate bedrooms, but the main room they shared had two desks, a sofa, and a fireplace. So when they did their studying, it was usually in the same room, unless one of them was in the library. Even though Hermione knew he had changed, she still braced herself for the worst, but when it didn't come, she was very relieved. He was actually polite to her, not rude. Not once did he smirk or call her a crude name. He mainly kept to himself, but if they did talk, it was not with any offense in their voices.

It had been a week since school had started and so far everything was going well…even being in such close proximity with Malfoy. Even though only a week had passed, Hermione actually enjoyed spending time with him. Not once in the past had she seen him actually have a sincere smile on his face or hear his true laugh. But when she did, it was actually quite pleasant. More than once she caught herself smiling while looking at him or when he said hello to her. But she didn't think much of it, after all, she told herself, he was just being nice.

It was now half past midnight and she felt it was time to go to bed. Even if the new day that was coming was a Saturday, she was tired and needed her beauty sleep. Just as she was about to turn around and walk to the door, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There, sitting on the stone railing was a flower. 'It certainly wasn't there when I got here' she thought to herself. Slowly she reached out her hand and picked it up. It was one of the prettiest flowers she had ever seen, yet amazingly, she didn't know what kind it was. It was like a rose, the stem had thorns and the pedals were similarly shaped, but instead of traditional red, they were green; an emerald green. And the edges of the pedals were sparkling silver. The flower itself was breathtaking in its beauty. She looked up and around her, even though she knew she was alone, but she didn't know how the flower had gotten there. She would have noticed it right away if it had already been there when she arrived. Again, slowly, Hermione brought the flower up to her nose and sniffed. It was intoxicating. Not in the way that makes you sleepy, but like you had just found the best perfume or cologne in the world, like it was made just for her to smell.

Hermione didn't know who had put the flower there, or how they had put it there for that matter, without her noticing. It almost made her feel a little uneasy to know that someone had been feet from her, yet she didn't know it. But looking back at the flower, a calming emotion came over her, somehow she just knew this couldn't be anything bad, and whoever had given the flower to her, meant her no harm. Pulling out her wand, she conjured a small vase with some water and gently placed the flower inside. And just when Hermione thought the flower couldn't get anymore beautiful, the instant the tip of the flower's stem touched the water, the silver edges of the pedals started to glow. A warm feeling spread throughout her body as she headed back down the stairs to retire to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning Hermione woke to sunshine streaming in through her bedroom window…and something else. Something she couldn't quite place. She sat up and looked around searching for whatever it was…that…that scent. Then she saw it; the mystery flower sitting on her desk beside her bed, the edges of the petals still lightly glowing. All of last night came flooding back into her memory and she smiled at the thought. Stretching, she got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

About fifteen minutes later, she got dressed and decided to read for a bit before heading down to breakfast, after all, it was still fairly early. As she was heading to walk out of her door, she stopped, turned around, and went back to her bedside table and picked up the vase. The scent was so amazing, she thought, she was going to fill the whole dorm up with it.

It was perfect, she sat on the couch, with a pillow, a blanket, a nice big book, and her new flower to top it all off. She was just settling in when the other bedroom door opened and Malfoy stepped out, still in his sleep wear; which consisted of boxers, sleeping pants and nothing else. Hermione sat very still as Malfoy stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes. He then ruffled up his hair, which made him look rather cute by the way, raised his arms above his head, scrunched up his eyes and did a huge stretch. As he was doing this, Hermione stared fixedly at his chest and stomach which were etched with muscle. His skin pale and so smooth, she almost just wanted to reach out and t-…no, no she didn't. What was she thinking?!

Just then Malfoy stopped in mid yawn and didn't move an inch. Hermione looked up to meet his eyes, which were as wide as hers. She felt herself begin to blush when he didn't look away from her. He slowly lowered his arms, mumbled a "Good morning", and made a bee line straight back for his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Half an hour later, Hermione got off the couch and went back to her bedroom, dropping off her book. As she headed back out to the main room, Malfoy stepped out of his room as well.

'Say something!' she thought to herself… "Morning Malfoy. Sleep well?" she said nonchalantly.

"Yes, I did," he replied, "and you?"

"Yes, thanks." She started to head out of the portrait hole to make her way to breakfast when he said, "Is that yours?"

She turned around and looked to see what he was talking about. He was staring at her mystery flower, with an expression on his face she couldn't quite place.

"Oh, um, yes, It's mine…someone, er, gave it to me." She could feel a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Then he looked at her, "Who gave it to you?"

"That's the thing…I don't know."

Was that a twinkle in his eye? No, it must be the light.

"You don't know? Well where did you receive it?" he asked.

"I got it last night, after patrol while I was up at the Astronomy tower. But they must have used a disillusionment charm because I didn't see them."

"The Astronomy tower, what were you doing up there so late?"

Her cheeks really burned now. "I…I just needed to get some air and clear my head before I came to bed, that's all." She said with a bit too much snap to her voice.

He continued to stare at her, and then looked back at the flower with a slight smile on his face, "Oh, I see. Well I hope you discover who gave it to you. It's very pretty… whoever it is must really like you."

Her eyes widened slightly, "What makes you say that?"

He raised his head and looked back at her, "Well if I was to give someone a flower like that, it would be to show them how beautiful I think they are."

Hermione didn't know what to say back to him.

Malfoy started to walk to her and she couldn't move, he looked like he was going to stop in front of her, but he took a step sideways and went to walk out of the portrait hole. She stared after him, and he said, "Well, guess I'll talk to you later." And he was off.

In an effort to get the students of each house to socialize more, McGonagall changed the Great Hall so there were no longer 4 long house tables, but about 15 smaller circular ones. Hermione knew it would be hard for Draco to adjust considering hardly any of his house had returned with him, so the first day, she went and sat with him. He was surprised at first, but didn't object. Throughout the week, Harry and Ron soon followed her lead, joined by Ginny, Luna, Cho, Neville, and even another Slytherin boy, who's family, like the Malfoy's, had changed views. Overall, it was a good first week. And getting a mystery flower didn't hurt either, Hermione thought.

The next week went just as well; Hermione was doing well in all her classes, though the work load was significantly larger since they would be working towards their NEWT's at the end of the year. Harry and Ron, even after everything they had done in fighting a war, still needed help on their homework, but she didn't mind, she would just laugh and then look over their essays, reminded of all the other times she had to do it for them.

By the end of the first month into the school year, it was beginning to get more difficult, McGonagall was loading on the homework along with all the other teachers, and even the infamous Hermione Granger was slightly frazzled. That afternoon she decided she would go back up to the Astronomy tower after her patrol duties to clear her head again. It was her favourite new 'secret-spot' to get away from it all, well secret apart from Malfoy knowing, but why would he care?

It was around 11:30 PM, Hermione had finished her patrols early that night and was taking in deep breaths at the top of the highest tower of the school. She loved the view, even at night, it was remarkable. There were hardly any lights so the stars seemed to go on for infinity. It was a bit cooler that evening and the wind had picked up making her shiver. She wrapped her cloak around her more tightly and leaned against the stone railing gazing over the grounds.

Just then she thought she heard a noise behind her, but when she turned to the door, she saw nothing. Thinking it was only the wind she faced the great expanse of land again and looked out into the darkness. Another gust came up and she cringed against the wind, shivering.

Before she could react, she felt a blanket being put over her shoulders and a voice spoke, "Are you cold?"

She whirled around to see a pair of silver grey eyes staring back at her.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God Draco, you scared the hell out of me." Then she noticed he still had one hand on her shoulder, holding the blanket he had just put on her.

"But, um, thank you for the blanket, I was a little cold, yes." She finished with a small smile.

Although when she looked back up at him, he wasn't smiling, he had an expression of shock across his face…oh no, what had she said?

"What? What's wrong? What did I say?" she said quickly.

"You…you called me Draco…not Malfoy." he replied.

She blushed at that.

"Oh, well, sorry…I didn't mean to…" she stammered.

"No, its fine…I'd like you to call me by my first name…"  
"Oh, alright then, I can do that." She said hesitantly.

"Good…may I call you, Hermione?" he finished with a smile.

She looked up at him; the way he said her name with his smooth voice, she liked it. It felt right, and when she said his name, it felt right too. What did that mean?

"Hermione, you're shivering."

She blinked and looked down, sure enough she could see herself shivering, and feel her teeth chattering.

Just then, Draco took a step towards her.

She froze and looked at him.

In the moonlight, his silver eyes almost seemed to glow. He really was quite handsome.

He was now so close to her, there were only a few inches left in between them.

She was about to take a step back when she smelled it. That scent; the scent of her flower. But she didn't have it with her, it was in their dorm. Then it hit her. It was Draco, _he_ smelled like the flower. She gasped.

"You! You smell just- just like the flower that I received!"

And another realization hit her…the colours…emerald green and silver…Slytherin colours.

"But, but, you…you couldn't have given-, did you…?"

Smiling, he put both of his hands on her arms, "Yes, I gave you the flower."

"But…why?" she was perplexed. Why on earth would Draco Malfoy give her such a beautiful flower? Sure he was a lot nicer now, but to actually give her something? She didn't understand.

"Why? Because you were the one to sit with me the first day we all came back, when no one else did. Because even after all those years I was horrible to you, you befriended me when I didn't deserve it. You saw the change in me."

He looked down and sighed, then looked back up into her eyes. She felt like he was staring into her soul. He then raised his right hand and traced her cheek and jaw line with his finger, smiling at her flush. She closed her eyes at the contact.

"I gave you that flower Hermione, because of its beauty. To me, your eyes are like honey and can read right through me. Your skin is so creamy and soft and I long to touch it. You smell like vanilla and I can't think straight when I'm around you."

She didn't know what to say…it was like she didn't know how to speak, she tried, but nothing came out.

Not only could she not speak, but she couldn't move, she was a statue.

Then he wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her, pulling her tight against him. And she melted. She loved how warm he was, how she could feel his steady heartbeat, his toned body through his clothes, and in the back of her mind, she wanted to run her fingers along every inch. Run them through his silk blonde hair.

He loosened his grip on her slightly, and it tickled as he brought his mouth near her ear, and spoke, "I gave you that flower because I think you're beautiful too."

Her legs felt like jelly and she never wanted him to let her go, it felt so good to be in his arms, him of all people, but it just felt so right, like it was meant to be all along.

But she could feel him sliding away, as he brushed his lips across her cheek; she ached for him to move just a little closer for him to kiss her. She ached to feel his lips on her own, but he did not. He stopped just short at the corner of her mouth and whispered, "Goodnight Hermione."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. She stood there, she didn't know how long, maybe a few minutes, maybe more. But she didn't care. What had just happened? She was so close to kissing Draco Malfoy, her enemy for so many years…yet that wasn't the part that scared her. It was the fact that she _wanted_ him to kiss her, and she wanted to kiss him in return.

She shivered. Already, she missed his touch, his warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Hermione was in a daze. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened last night and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. A part of her did. A part of her wanted to take the chance and see what it would be like. But the other part was telling her, no, not him, how could it be him?

She arrived at breakfast early that morning, wanting to get there before Draco, and it looked like she had succeeded in doing so. He was no where in sight. She sat down at the table and a plate of breakfast appeared before her. Taking a bite full of eggs, she savored them, trying to keep her concentration on anything except last night's events.

"Hey 'Mione, sleep well?" came a voice.

She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Whoa there," he laughed, "didn't mean to scare you! Everything ok?"

She turned around, it was Harry.

"Oh, Harry! Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry. Um, did you sleep well?"

He was still staring at her, a slightly concerned look on his face, but he decided to let it go. "Yeah, not bad, thanks. So what's for breakfast this morning?" And not five seconds had passed after he asked, as a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, orange juice and pumpkin juice appeared in front of him, "Eggs!, he exclaimed, "Excellent."

They were soon joined by Ron, Ginny, and Luna, and started talking about plans for the day, with the exception of Hermione, who was a little less talkative than the others. She couldn't tell if any of them were wondering why she was peculiarly quiet today, but whether they noticed or not, she was thankful they didn't ask. She could be a good liar if she had to, but not to her best friends who knew her so well.

And then her heart skipped a beat as Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall. She was praying none of her friends would invite him over, they usually didn't, but there was always a first time for everything.

"Hey Malfoy, come join us!" Harry called to him.

"Damnit." she cursed under her breath…she totally jinxed it.

Draco smiled and walked towards them, having eyes only for Hermione, but she wouldn't meet his gaze…she stared pointedly at her food. She couldn't look at him with a straight face if her life depended on it.

"Good morning everyone." Draco said to the table, ending at Hermione, but she still didn't look up.

Then Ron spoke up, "So Malfoy, Harry and I were planning on going down to the quidditch pitch later today during our free period. Wanna come?"

Hermione couldn't believe it…why were they being so nice to him?! They never talked to him like that…did they? She felt like she was going crazy.

"Yeah, alright, sounds cool." replied Draco.

"Sweet." Ron answered, as he tucked into his food again, stuffing his face.

The rest of breakfast was much the same as usual, apart from the fact that Hermione was trying her hardest to stare at anything except Draco. Although she could see out of the corner of her eye as she ate, Draco would periodically steal glances at her, hoping she would look at him. Eventually he knew she wasn't going to, so he decided to do a different approach.

Under the table he conjured a small piece of parchment and wrote a note on it. Waving his wand, it disappeared, and he knew it had been successfully sent to the intended receiver when he saw Hermione slightly twitch in her chair. Pretending like nothing had happened he continued to eat his breakfast.

It was a warm sensation coming from her inside pocket. Hermione stole a glance around the table, making sure everyone was engaged in either conversation or food, as she reached in and grabbed whatever it was that was the source of the heat.

Pulling out the small piece of emerald green parchment, she read the small silver scrawl written upon it.

Meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower,

10 o'clock this evening.

Please.

-D

When Hermione finished reading the note, she automatically glanced up to look at the notes sender, but Draco had already left. The great hall was clearing out quickly, students heading to their first class of the day.

"Hermione…you coming?"

She looked up and saw Harry and Ron staring at her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she got up to join them. As they walked out the doors, Hermione told herself later that evening she would put the note some place she wouldn't lose it, before she went to meet, her soon to be, man of her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 9:58 PM, slowly she walked up each step, each step bringing her closer to Draco. She could hardly think; her brain was going a million miles a minute. Usually, when her brain was going that fast it was because she was on some sort of break through on a homework assignment, but not this time. This time she was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. Trying to slow her breathing down, Hermione was on the last step at the top of the tower, just behind the door. 'Would he really be there?' she thought. 'Come on Hermione,' she told herself, 'you can do this, you can't deny yourself the feelings you felt when he was so close to you. Yes it's crazy…but maybe he's the one…could that be possible?'

She inched the door open, holding her breath. Then she saw him. There he was, standing almost exactly where she stood when she came up here all those other nights. Leaning against the railing, she could see his silk blonde hair luminous in the moonlight, his robes billowing in the wind, and she could just make out the side profile of his face; his sharp features. He was so handsome.

Steadying herself, she spoke, "Draco…?"

He turned around and gazed at her.

"Hermione…" he breathed out, walking towards her.

At that moment, she knew it was right. The way he said her name, the feeling and passion that was in his voice. She wanted him, all of him, to be hers and only hers, forever. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, and she never wanted to leave.

And Draco wanted that exact same thing.

He stopped inches from her, their eyes locked together; rich honey at silver.

Then he took her face in his hands, still staring into her eyes, as if waiting for her to say something, to tell him it was ok, he needed to hear it from her, to know that she wanted this just as much as he did.

Hermione could sense it, she looked at him with such intensity, Draco could swear his heart skipped a beat.

"Kiss me." she whispered. "Please, kiss me."

And with as much passion as he could muster, Draco kissed her.

Hermione lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss.

There was so much fervor, they each moaned with the intensity. Finally, Hermione pulled away, both of them gasping for breath.

"I love you Hermione." Spoke Draco.

Again, Hermione found herself to be speechless.

"I know I've been horrible in the past…I know I've done some bad things…"  
Hermione began to interrupt but Draco wasn't going to have it.

"No, Hermione, please, let me finish." Again he took a deep breath and continued. "I've made some bad decisions in the past, but I promise you I've changed, even my parents have changed. We don't see the world like we used to. I'm happy to say, we're actually more of a real family now.

"In the past, I used to be jealous of you, that's mainly why I was so rude to you. I couldn't believe that a muggle-born was smarter than _me_; a pureblood. But it doesn't matter anymore; I see the world in a different light now. You, Potter, Weasley, you've all given me another chance and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. But you, you were the first one to come to my side. The first one to be a real friend to me.

"Now, I want you as more than a friend. I love you. And I promise you, I always will." Draco finished by giving her a light but loving kiss on the lips.

Stunned by his words, Hermione couldn't even begin to think of what to say. Draco Malfoy used to hate her, he used to make fun of her, call her names, and make her feel worthless. But she always thought, hoped there was some good in him, that the only reason why he was always so mean was just because he was raised that way. And now, he was saying all these wonderful things to her and she knew that he meant it. That he really did, truly love her, and for that, Hermione was overjoyed.

Draco was starting to worry because Hermione hadn't said anything for about a whole minute, "…Hermione? I-I know you probably don't believe what I'm telling you, but it's the truth, honestly it's the t-" but Draco wasn't able to complete his sentence. Hermione threw herself at him, kissing him full force, almost knocking him backward.

A stunned Draco tried to regain his balance and once he did, he lifted her up off the ground and kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm.

Finally, they broke apart, again gasping for breath. Draco slowly backed Hermione up against the door so their bodies were pressing firmly together, their breathing ragged.

At last, Hermione spoke, "I love you too Draco. I didn't think it would be possible, but I do. And I know you were telling me the truth when you said you loved me. Some people might think we're crazy, but I don't care. I just want to be with you, forever."

At that moment, Draco thought his heart would burst.

Draco smiled down at her, "Oh you have no idea…" He whispered as he leaned in and started to kiss her neck, making it hard for Hermione to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

Hermione didn't think she could hold it in anymore so she spoke, "Show me how much you love me…"

Looking up, Draco gazed into her eyes and saw no regret to her words. With that, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her through the door, down the winding stairs, and to the Room of Requirement. He let her hand fall and started pacing back and forth 3 times until the door appeared. He took her hand again and led her through to the room he had dreamed up. And what a beautiful room it was. It was warm and bathed in a dim glow from the crackling fireplace and candle light was red carpet and maroon walls with gold and silver patterns dancing across them. Then Hermione's eyes fell on the best part of the room, the elegant bed that sat waiting for them. A mix of emerald and gold decorated the pillows, sheets, and comforter.

Draco turned back to Hermione who simply smiled. He tightened his grip on her hand and led her to the bed, slowly pushing her down and getting on top of her to rain butterfly kisses all over her angelic face.

Stopping suddenly he asked her, "Are you sure you're ok? If you want me to stop, tell me, and I will." He meant every word.

Hermione looked up at him. Her body was screaming for them to continue but her mind was a little far behind. Draco could see the hesitation in her eyes. She closed them and thought about how much he meant to her and how much he had said she meant to him. Then she reopened her eyes.

They had turned to molten honey and she wanted Draco now more than ever.

"Yes, I'm ok. I want this…please."

Beaming, Draco bent down and kissed her. Her tender lips on his, it felt so good. She smelled amazing and Draco couldn't get enough.

'God this feels so good' Hermione thought to herself wanting to go faster. She could feel Draco sliding his hand down from her hair, down her neck, across her side, skimming her breast, making her breath hitch. Continuing down her hip to her thigh, then bringing it back up again to rest just below her heat.

Hermione moaned as she felt herself begin to get wet at his touch. Archng her back, she tried to get as much contact with him as possible, she wanted to feel him. Draco moved from her mouth to nibble on her neck, then licking the spot and blowing on it to sooth it. He slid his other hand up her shirt, his strong yet gentle fingers felt so good she thought. As he began to knead her breast she let out a moan which drove Draco crazy. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he knew if he went slow it would be even better, but she just made him so hot. But it didn't matter; he just wanted to make her feel good.

Soon Draco slipped her shirt off and she undid his, loving the feeling of their skin in contact with each other. Tracing his finger down her chest, past her belly button, he came to rest his hand at the top of her waist line. At a sluggish pace he undid the button and zipper on her jeans, his hand starting to tremble lightly.

Hermione's body was on fire, she wanted him so badly. She was extremely nervous of course, but she wanted this. She could see Draco's hand trembling so she reached down and put hers on top of his. He looked up.

"It's ok." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

With that, he slipped off her jeans and traced his fingers up and down her creamy legs. Hermione shivered.

Draco stopped and pulled the comforter over them and climbed back up so he was laying over Hermione. He started to kiss her again, but she did something he didn't expect.

Hermione wiggled out from under him and crawled on top of him, smirking.

Chuckling, Draco asked, "What are you doing?"

Hermione just continued to have that sexy smirk on her face and she moved down his body… "My turn." She said, starting to undo his pants.

Draco's eyes widened as she started to slide his pants down his legs.

Once she had them off, she rubbed the bulge that had formed in his boxers and he grunted throwing his head back in ecstasy. Hermione honestly had no experience with this, but with all the books she had read, she was pretty sure she could figure it out…and it looked like she with Draco's reaction, she was doing pretty good.

'If she keeps this up any longer I won't be able to hold out.' Draco thought to himself. And with that thought, Draco flipped them over again and pressed his body into hers making them both moan.

"What? Was I doing something wrong?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"No! Not at all, you were amazing…a little too amazing…I wasn't going to last." Hermione beamed as he said this.

"It's just; I want us both to feel good…not just me." Draco finished with a wink.

Kissing her on the lips, he then made his way down her neck, sucking and nipping, making Hermione squirm underneath him. Skillfully he unclasped her bra and started to knead her breast once again, taking the other in his mouth and drawing circles around her nipple with his tongue. When it was nice and taut he moved over to the next one, not wanting to leave it out. He let his other hand slide down to her heat and started to rub slow circles.

At his point Hermione was going crazy with want and need.

"Draco, please…" she pleaded.

He smiled as he moved his mouth, kissing his way down her stomach, curling his fingers underneath her underwear and sliding them down her leg. At the same time, Hermione used her feet to slip his boxers off so they were both completely naked.

Draco then inserted a finger into Hermione's heat and she arched her back with pleasure. Pumping in and out he thrust in another finger, their breathing growing more ragged. After that, Draco took his fingers out, and licked them, tasting her juices. He could smell her aroma and he couldn't get enough. Bending down, he licked the juices off her lips and Hermione screamed in bliss.

"Draco…don't stop…I'm so close…" Hermione trailed off, muffling another scream with a pillow.

But he did stop and she looked up in protest.

"Don't come yet love; I want us to do it together." Draco climbed back up her body, hovering over her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

They locked eyes with each other. "I want this." Hermione said, grabbing her wand from the bedside table, quickly murmuring an anti-conception charm, then threw her wand away.

Smiling, Draco kissed her and slowly inserted himself into her heat. She was so tight and wet, 'God this feels amazing!' thought Draco, he had to concentrate to not blow up right there. He opened his eyes to look at Hermione because he knew it wouldn't be as easy for her.

She had her eyes closed tight; a tear leaked out and slid down the side of her cheek. Draco brushed it away and though it was hard, held still until she was ready for him to move. Finally she opened her eyes and again they were a liquid, molten honey, and she nodded her head, indicating for him to move.

Slowly, painfully, Draco thrust in and out, trying to keep a steady pace.

Hermione dug her nails into Draco's back making him growl. The pain was starting to melt away for her and pleasure was taking its place.

"Faster Draco." She panted.

He quickened his pace, thrusting harder, in and out.

They soon found a rhythm together and it was heaven.

"Ah baby, you feel so good." Draco managed to say between thrusts.

"I'm almost there Draco…harder, please, oh God…"

Draco could feel his orgasm about to hit but he held it off, waiting for the perfect timing.

"Come on 'Mione, cum with me…" he whispered. "I love you."

With those final words, Hermione screamed his name and felt her orgasm shudder throughout her body, riding out the waves of ecstasy. Hearing his name Draco came with her and together they collapsed on the bed.

Panting and trying to catch their breath, Draco gathered Hermione up in his arms and nuzzled her neck, planting light butterfly kisses.

She smiled and turned her head to look at him.

Blushing, "That was amazing." She giggled.

Smiling, he replied, "Yeah, you were fantastic."

Snuggling into his chest, Hermione yawned and just before sleep overcame her, she whispered, "Love you."

Smiling to himself, Draco could hear Hermione's slow breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too." He said, kissing the top of her head, and then closing his own eyes, to drift off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about his future with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.


End file.
